16Types Adventures Races
Half-Demon Adventurers (If you like the series and relate to it a lot, this is what YOU probably are <3): Adventurers are a special race of people who strive to explore new places and keep the planet Akliash in a fun, colorful balance. They are the game’s main protagonists and the characters you will be playing as. The personality of an Adventurer varies greatly but the healers and tanks in the group encourage everybody to accept one another in their unique dysfunctional yet affectionate tribes. They are natural semi-heroes at heart; and tend to be rewarded emotionally when they make brave decisions, although this can be difficult for them since they have such strong shadow sides and feel the temptation to “do bad” much more often than Normies '''(yet also have more potential to be considered legendary heroes that you want to buy action figures from.) Half-Demon Adventurers often (though not always) clash with people who are naturally too good or too evil. '''Darks: The Darks are a Shadowy race of sinful outcasts and they are frequently what happens to an Adventurer '''who has gone rogue and chosen to do questionable things, or perhaps they’re just predisposed to the darker side of life. (It is not fully known if '''Darks are made or born that way, and the answer probably depends on the individual.) Darks can sometimes descend into a sort of demon-hood although they lack the blood heritage to truly be part of the demon races. They often lack the positive and playful spirit of the adventurers and instead are grim, perverted, selfish and unkind. Although keep in mind that Dark Isn’t Always Evil, and they usually lack the cruelty and malice of true villains. They often just want to be left alone to ponder their nihilistic prophecies. Darks like to tempt, tease and mind-$%!^ but they don’t usually yearn to be the one that actually pushes a person over the edge. Normies: Normies aka Basic Bitches represent the common folk/NPCs that do not wish to see what is behind the veil of society and only want to live out their lives fitting in and flying under the radar. They want to completely blend in so they do not warrant much attention to themselves. However, this isn’t necessarily a bad or undesirable thing at all. Normies are commonly considered to be Half-Demons '''as well; although they’re either unaware of this fact- or they are aware and they just don’t care. They are often very skilled with technology, religion, mechanics and construction. They rarely hang around online too much as it’s considered to be for ‘mama boy losers who can’t get laid.’ They’re also somewhat good at business, but not as good as '''Illuminati Reptile Demons. They like being ‘normal and soberly sane’ and being a part of the world’s institutions without being too critical of them. Normies aren’t necessarily without special skills or magical powers (some are more powerful than even Adventurers and Pure Demons), however they choose to repress/not use those abilities for the sake of practicality, logic and down-to-earth finances. The crueler version of Normies aka ‘Bullies’ enjoy rubbing it in your face about how much more normal they are than you. Half-Demons (Other): Half-Demons make up a very large percentage of Akliash’s population. “If ye dunnae what it is- tis prolly a halfie! *hic*” says the Dwarves in the northern Winter Continent. They are your bullies and Rich Asshole White Guys, those common thugs that are dicks but don’t go too far with being evil, the pranksters and mischievous ne’ver-do-wells. Unlike Pure Demons however, they almost always go for the hurt instead of the kill. They like to pick on Adventurers and make them feel upset, this is because they naturally feel inferior to them and have complexes over it. Likewise, Adventurers have conflicted feelings about their superiority over Half-Demons, knowing their own blood is basically Half-Demon blood itself, albeit a higher grade quality. Half-Demons and Adventurers are often frenemies, and well them being Half-Demons they are also frenemies with just about every other race as well. When a Half-Demon follows the “good’” side of their persona more they often become the world’s leading entertainers, entrepreneurs, lawyers, internet personalities, porn stars and other well-liked celebrities. Pure Demons: A special type of creature that thrives on killing, raping and ruling small-to-medium sized tribes and civilizations. They are genetically incapable of having guilt and empathy, although some individual Pure Demons might have a miniscule bit still. Pure Demons are often also Immortals and do not perish via old age. Whereas a Half-Demon might enjoy cruelly teasing you, a Pure Demon will cruelly tease you, then gleefully slit your throat- and then send your soul to a special dimension for all of eternity where you can forever live out the suffering of both the physical and emotional abuse. So yeah, they are Bad. But if we want to be honest with ourselves, many of us have felt the dark rush of how it feels so good to be so bad. Pure demons enjoy doing evil because it’s evil ''instead of the more common scenario of doing evil thinking you are in the right. Pure Demons like working alone, although they are forced to answer to… '''Illuminati Reptile Demons:' Basically? Pure Demons on Steroids. These creatures are the Purest of Pure, literal shape-shifting ancient demon lizards who have ruled our corrupt society for eons. IRDs are the very force that has kept the evil and decadent in power and the good guys downtrodden and blue-collar loser-like. They are Machiavellian masters of deceit and crooked-ness, hyper obsessed with keeping their bloodline pure as they rule over Earth and Akliash, and any other planet of their choosing. Whereas a Pure Demon thrives on committing immoral acts, an Illuminati Reptile Demon is responsible for maintaining the dark hierarchy of worlds. Pure Demons might be rapists and murderers - but Illuminati Reptile Demons are all that plus more. They are proud sadistic pedophiles and true puppeteers of the destruction of innocence and the notion of goodness itself. Their ultimate mission is to corrupt and destroy goodness in its purest form. They often gloat amongst themselves about turning the bodies of helpless newborn Normies into a form of currency to be exchanged with. They easily lead lesser ranking Pure Demons and other misguided individuals to do their dirty work, while they concoct the most elaborate schemes that keep everybody else besides them in the dark. They like running institutions while wringing their hands in delight as they think up of all the interesting ways to divide the other races whilst they sit happily on their thrones. Illuminati Reptile Demons easily hypnotize and control the Dark, Normie and Heterosexual Angels '''races, but a well-trained '''Adventurer that knows what they’re doing can successfully hunt and even kill them. They fear very little, however, and are only effectively intimidated by Ideas and other powerful Gods and God-like beings. Ideas: “Ideals are dangerous things” – Oscar Wilde. Ideas '''are the literal corporeal manifestation of thought-form itself. These legendary beings seek to completely annihilate everything that isn’t part of their own narcissistic essence. For example, the ‘Idea of Tablecloth’ would try to viscously murder everything and anything that wasn’t a Tablecloth like itself- wanting to turn all dimensions into nothing but ‘Tablecloth’ in the most brutally over-the-top fashion. Illuminati Reptile Demons are indeed evil with a capital E, but they usually just want to rule- not destroy the world. Ideas love destroying anything that’s not narcissistically themselves, or they are so self-absorbed they just don’t care what forms happen to vanish during their ascension. '''Ideas are the game’s main antagonists, and the baddest of the bad- although we admit, some Illuminati Reptile Demons and Pure Demons can come awfully close. They’ve a shit-ton of HP and MP, and usually take a full team of heroic Adventurers to beat one back. However, once Ideas become flesh, they do risk being destroyed/transformed like any other material thing on the planet. They don’t truly die though; their energy just becomes dispersed enough where they aren’t so dangerous. They can still Grand Gaslight on high, and they can manipulate even the Illuminati Reptiles. Certain corrupt individuals seek to ‘become an Idea of themselves’ so they have ultimate unlimited power and won’t have to answer to any society, demon or God. Other twisted individuals want to summon Ideas '''to masochistically worship them and do their bidding. '''Heterosexual Angels: Heterosexual Angels are the game’s version of over-the-top Good Guys. Whereas all the other races have some form of demon/shadow/creepy AIDS bug-ness inside of them, Heterosexual Angels really are totally pure and without sin! So therefore, they aren’t afraid to throw some stones when the situation calls for it. They are condescending, overly serious to the point of intimidation and like to create order and conduct. They are the race that thinks The Family Circus is the pinnacle of comedy. Heterosexual Angels really like telling Normies, Adventurers '''and '''Half-Demons what to do and when/how to do it. They are however very easily controlled and gaslighted by''' Pure Demons''' and Illuminati Reptile Demons. A fight between a Heterosexual Angel and a Dark is 50/50 and can go either way, neither having a big advantage over the other. Normies can ascend to become a Heterosexual Angel in their next life by being virtuous enough. These are your police officers, teachers, social workers, mainstream by-the-book psychologists, government officials, and conservative courtroom judges. Heterosexual Angels often (annoyingly so) overly punish somebody that’s being a little bit bad while the true, more powerful villain runs off in total freedom with a huge grin on their face. Even though Heterosexual Angels can be insufferable, and the more extreme ones need to be kept in line more, they have still saved the world many times. They generally know the highest course of action to take more so than any other race, but do the ends justify the means? Like the Adventurers, they are good at defeating an Idea '''that has gone too out of hand. This is due to their diligent meditative practices that allows them to calm down the egoic mind of their own gayness to save the world with objective, moralistic heterosexuality. '''Nightmares: Legend has it that before an Idea '''is fully formed into the purity of its own self, it first starts at as a Nightmare- a terrifying and corrupt being that naturally disempowers and debuffs everything around it just by its mere presence. '''Nightmares are usually more of a threat than even the Ideas. Nightmares are hungry to be made whole, that's why they have an urge to just consume everything. Depending on the specific Nightmare, this could allow them to transform into the Idea or just destroy all of reality permanently. Although most would consider them 'evil', like any other race the Nightmares vary in how destructive they really are. Jew Sages: Jew Sages are a very powerful and very greedy race of people. They own most of the banks and financial institutions in Akliash and they invented the Joola, Akliash's national currency. As they like to tell humanoids and Half-Demons often "You are the humans. We are the 'something more.' And also "You goy are the moon. But we are the Sun!" (Jew Sage Sunball crits you for 9999 damage and you faint over) So yes they can be very arrogant and mischievous and they are often hated and discriminated for that. However, they have stern moralistic principals and can be on your side if they feel you've gotten over your victimy ghetto goyim-yness and saw The Zion Light. "These goyish Christmas lights gah, get them away from me!" A Jew Sage will say abrasively. They often like to work with the Heterosexual Angels, but then backstab them and chastise the chastisers. (as most Jew Sages will be more powerful than a Heterosexual Angel) The Jew Sages also tend to surprisingly stick up for you when you didn't think they ever would. They also tend to give pretty good objective advice even if they aren't well liked at the time. They don't want the Half-Demons to corrupt their Sage blood, but they can also have a certain type of affection for them. As Buffy would say to Johnathon "It's complicated." Eternal: Very little is known about the Eternals, only that Oprah now wishes to become one. Will she be the only true Eternal or will there be more? They are so goddamn mysterious and rare and powerful - does it get any crazier?!